The morning after
by pokemoncha
Summary: perhaps having a drinking contest wasn't such a great idea after all. warnings! Yaoi, MewtwoxZygarde, some suggestive themes(I guess). don't like don't read.


**Did anyone say dumb, awful yaoi oneshots featuring my pokemon? No? well too bad, I wrote one anyway, just you try and stop me.**

**Jupiter=Mewtwo**  
**Darius=Zygarde**

**Rated: M…? idk, there's some suggestive themes in here, so yeh.**

**Warnings: mentions of peoples getting drunk of their ass, hangovers, just morning after shenanigans in general :/**

**Pale morning sunlight fell over the tangled sheets and empty bottles. Snoring echoed inside the cheap hotel room. Two young men occupying the bed, peacefully sleeping, seemingly enjoying each other's heat.**

**One wouldn't be able to tell hell was about to break loose in a few minutes.**

…

Jupiter grunted in annoyance when the bright light of the sun fell on his face, waking him up. He really didn't feel like getting up now, especially not with this… delicious warmth.  
Happily groaning, he snuggled closer to the source of the warmth. Yes… just like that, a lovely lump of heat to keep him warm… the only thing besides the sun annoying him was the goddamn ache in his back.

… lump of heat?

… ache in his back?

Finally snapping awake, realizing what situation he actually was in, Jupiter nearly jumped out of bed, stumbling backwards clumsily due the ache, and slipped over an empty bottle, falling rather loudly on the floor, probably waking up the person that had slept next to him.

"Owwwww…" He moaned. "what the hell…"

"Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." An annoyed voice came from the bed.

Jupiter quickly tried to sit up, hissing because the ache in his back and a killer hangover were now really becoming apparent, forcing him to lie down again, on the floor. This was just fucking perfect, wasn't it? Here he was, lying on the ground in a strange room, naked, with a stranger. He couldn't even remember what had happened last night, well almost nothing. There was a party, and he was pretty sure he'd gotten really, really drunk. The rest… well, the rest was too much for his fuzzy mind to process at the moment.

"fuck…" he cussed. "what the hell happened?"

A grunt from the bed, some rustling of sheets, and a head with messy black hair popped up from the side of the bed. "Do you really need to ask?" two lazy green eyes locked with his own purple ones as the other answered his question with one of his own.

He gasped as he recognized the face before him. No way in hell… this wasn't happening… this couldn't be happening!

"Darius?!" Jupiter screeched.

"That's my name, pretty name, isn't it?" the other chuckled. "Good morning to you, sunshine."

Jupiter just sat there for a moment, alarm bells going off in his head, confusion washing over his entire being. Him? with Darius? His best friend? Here?! How did that happen?!

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" he yelled as he finally regained his senses.

Darius laughed. "dude, are you that oblivious?"

Jupiter angrily hissed. "I demand an answer Darius!"

Darius rolled back into the bed. "Jupiter, think for a moment. We were in bed. Naked. It's not that difficult." He said with a hint of laughter in his voice.

Jupiter growled. "what do you… oh." Realization slapped him in the face, and he gulped because of it. "You don't think we did… we couldn't have… we…"

"Had sex. Fucked. Did the horizontal tango. Whatever you wanna call it." Darius finished for him.

Jupiter opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, only to open it again, almost like a fish on dry land trying to breath.

Darius laughed. "well, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? WHAT'S THE MATTER?!" Jupiter snapped. "WE JUST HAD SEX, AND IT DOESN'T EVEN FACE YOU?!" he screamed.

Darius groaned. "calm your tits bro, do you want the whole hotel to know?"

Jupiter let out a frustrated shout, but attempted to calm himself down. right. so he had had sex with his best friend. No big deal right? they could just forget this ever happened, right? it's not like he even recalled anything to begin with, so it wouldn't be that hard, right?

"you gonna come back to bed, Jupiter? Or you gonna lie there on the floor all morning?" Darius asked him. "it's not that late, we still got time before we got to get out of here."

Jupiter sighed. His head was killing him right now, so that might not be too bad of an idea. Perhaps it could give him some time to think about this whole situation.

"right." he muttered as he stood up, albeit a bit awkwardly due the pain in his back, and walked back to the bed, careful to avoid the bottles. He crawled next to Darius, snuggling under covers. "… don't think I like you, I'm just tired." He clarified.

Darius quietly chuckled. "right bro."

They just lay there, drifting off.

"By the way, Jupiter... you're awfully cute when you come." Darius whispered.

He landed face first on the floor.


End file.
